CLASH OF THE WARRIORS
by RPGmastar
Summary: A mysterious group are selecting the strongest martial artists and street fighters for a battle between gods and demons. Ranma will have to team up with others to survive. RxHarlem, OCxOC
1. Chapter 0: Finding the warriors

A lone mysterious figure walked through the empty streets of Nermia. The rain bounced off the dark aura that surrounded the being as it continued to walk towards one of the houses, keeping it dry. Once it reached the building it walked up towards the door and knocked. The door was opened by a tall women around her late teens. She wore an apron over her dress. The aura of Serenity surrounded the women.

"Hello may I help you?"

"I'm looking for Ranma."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miles away in New York City, another figure was walking towards a a basketball court where a street fight was taking place. It was female and wore a cloak with a hood that was a blood red color. She walked towards the fight and watched the two fighters. One wore a red vest over a black shirt with a picture of a dragon in the center. The sleeves of the vest had been ripped off a long time ago, showing the black shirt's long sleeves. His pants were also black and had a metal chain tied to keep it from falling. It had many pockets and had the kanji for strengh to acheive on the side. His hair was spiky with the tip of the bangs falling down towards his face. They were red while the rest of his hair was black. He rushed towards his oppenent with his fist raced behind him.

"Burning fist!"

His punch connected with the face of his enemy sending him flying 20 feet towards the chain fence. If someone was to pay careful attention to his fist they would of seen a small flicker of flames surround his hand just before his attack. The girl walked towards him after the fight had ended.

"What do you want lady?"

"Are you Koji Aszuma?"

CLASH OF THE WARRIORS: WORLD TOURNMENT OF THE FITTEST.

Battle One: Recruitment


	2. Author's Note

Hello my royal readers....all 2 and a half of you. (Steve, sorry about the sword accident. Totally my bad.)

After god knows how many years of inactivity, I am back to say BEEP YOU MOTHER BEEPER!

...

...

...

wait....this isn't

(sweat drop)

sorry bout that. Anyways, I know I haven't been writing for years on this site. I've been busy with stuff. Family issues, girlfriend issues (nothing major just some minor stuff like the bathroom argument.) and I've been working on a real novel that revolves around a young thief who's goal is to steal the tears of a goddess. I'm like 200 pages into it (after 45 rewrites).

After all this time I finally gathered the nerv (hah Evagelion joke.) to officially put all of my stories on Hiatus. Note that I will get back to them (in fact I got rewrites and updated chapters on my hard drive) but for now I will not be posting except for one shots and mini chapters kinda like my things you would not see in Ranma 1/2. Anyone who wants to can adopt my stories and make write them. (just pm me and send along a rough draft of how you would make the plot go. Most likely I'll approve and post the links for others to find.) Once again I will say this: I WILL COME BACK TO MY STORIES!!! The adopting thing is just so people don't have to wait 50 years for me to update.

And now: a challenge!

I've seen many crossovers where Shinji Ikari is raised by other characters but I have never seen one I have been dreaming of for years......Shinji raised by Jay and Silent Bob! SNUGINS! (If you don't know who they are....WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF ROCK HAVE YOU BEEN SLEEPING UNDER?!) I challenge someone to make it so! (I so hope someone like Inortal or Ozzalos does it.)

Oh and I am still working on The Adventures Of Author and Shadow (don't bother googling it, you won't find it.) Ron! So HA!


	3. Author's Note2

Ok...I lied, I am soooooo updating Adventures of Author and Shadow: Evagelion Style (and stop bitching about the spelling error Ron!) I just read it and saw how totally awesome it was. (you can still adopt it though just keep author and shadow the same

Author: is a calm smart guy that doesn't let anything phase him. Always with a can of beer that appears from thin air (he has no clue where it comes from but doesn't care.) Has more power then God (maybe because he created the gods....) and is very loyal to his friends.

Shadow: A Giant Perv. That's it.........Fine I'll add more. (grumble) Despite being perverted, he actually sees women as equel to men and despises rapists and men who abuse women. Acts like an idiot for the most part. He is actually very intelligent and loyal. He will lay the greatest of beat downs on those who harms his friends and is constantly looking after the weak. Author constantly calls him a big soft hearted father due to the fact he keeps picking up orphans from the streets and helps raise them when not traveling through dimensions with his friends. He is currently looking into how women can summon giant ass mallet's (called Mallet-Sama) as well as where they store them. (He believes they hide them between their boobs.)

The pairing for the story was Author/Misato and Shadow/Akagi

Shinji got Asuka.

It also x-over allot of other anime (Shinji,Author, and Shadow travel through dimensions before going and during Tokyo-3)


End file.
